Pourquoi ?
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: OS HPDM : La bataille fait rage. Au milieu des morts, il est là, des larmes brillantes roulant hors de ses yeux gris. Et ma baguette tendue vers lui tremble. Les sons disparaissent, tout comme le paysage ravagé par les sorts. Il n'y a plus que ces yeux, qui me supplient de mettre fin à quelque chose et mon cœur qui bat trop fort.


**Titre :** Pourquoi ?

 **Auteur :** Kiara

 **Date :** 2015 (Je viens de le retrouver !)

 **Type :** OS, HPDM (pas de sexe)

 **Disclaimer :** JK Rowling )

 **Résumé :** La bataille fait rage. Au milieu des morts, il est là, des larmes brillantes roulant hors de ses yeux gris. Et ma baguette tendue vers lui tremble.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je devrais te haïr. Je te hais. Plus que quiconque. Je te hais !

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'hésite devant des larmes ?

Je te hais.

Alors pourquoi fallait-il que ton masque tombe maintenant ?

 _Arrête_.

Arrête de pleurer. Arrête de me faire me sentir comme ça. Arrête de me faire vouloir tout laisser tomber, ma baguette, mes amis, cette bataille, pour venir essuyer tes larmes. Arrête de pleurer comme ça !

Redevient comme avant je t'en supplie !

Redevient hautain, froid, égoïste, peureux et fourbe ! Redevient celui que je hais ! Ne me montre pas ton vrai visage !

 _Arrête._

Ma baguette tremble dans ma main glissante de sang et de sueur. Les cris autours de moi résonnent dans ma tête et font bourdonner mes oreilles. Le sang tache mes vêtements, ma peau.

 _Arrête._

Je serre les dents et m'a prise sur ma fidèle baguette toujours tendue vers toi.

 _Arrête._

Mon sang bouillonne. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Je te hais. Je te hais, toi, la créature à la beauté inégalable, au corps synonyme de luxure, au visage tremper de larme caché au creux de tes paumes. Toi, l'être effondré à mes pieds.

 _Arrête._

Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Parce que tes parents sont morts ? Parce que tes amis se battent et vont peut-être mourir ce soir ? Parce que ton cœur à lâché ? Pleures-tu de peur ? De joie ? De tristesse ?

 _Arrête._

J'ai mal. Si mal… Mal de te voir pleurer, mal de te voir souffrir, mal de ressentir se mal, mal de ne plus réussir à te haïr, mal. Je suis incapable de prendre une decision. Au loin, j'entends qu'on m'appelle. Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne peux pas quitter tes cheveux blonds des yeux.

 _Arrête._

 _Arrête !_

Ma langue est collée à mon palais et ma gorge refuse de dire les mots que hurle mon esprit.

Tu as arrêté de pleurer.

Le soulagement m'envahis peu à peu comme une douce chaleur et je baisse presque imperceptiblement ma baguette.

Tu relèves la tête.

Croise mon regard, plonge tes yeux gris dans les miens.

Mon souffle se coupe et les battements de mon cœur avec eux.

 _Arrête._

Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Ne me regarde pas avec cet abandon dans les yeux, ce vide. Où est donc la lueur farouche, brulante, que j'aimais voir bruler dans tes yeux ? Où est passée cette haine que nous étions censés éprouvés ? Ne me regarde pas come pour me faire une prière silencieuse.

 _Arrête._

Je refuse de te tuer. Je te hais. Je te hais !

Ma baguette tremble un peu plus. Les traces de larmes sont encore présentes sur ton visage.

Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

« Tue-moi » articule tes lèvres sans un mot.

Non.

Je ne peux pas.

 _Arrête._

On cri encore mon nom quelque part. Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir les tiens. Tout mon corps tremble. Mon esprit bourdonne. Je rouvre les yeux. Tu me regardes toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, la colère brille dans l'orage telle une tempête.

« Tue-moi Potter ! » tu hurles d'une voix brisée.

Non.

Non.

Non non non non !

Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas…

 _Arrête._

Je te hais.

 _Arrête._

Je te hais plus que tout.

 _Arrête._

Je te hais vraiment !

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? » je demande d'une voix faible.

Tu m'as entendu.

Tes trais s'illumines de surprise.

Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

Tu ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Baisse les yeux. Les remontes. Me fixe.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. »

J'ai abaissé mon bras en entier.

« Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ? »

« Pourquoi vivre alors que l'on ne possède plus rien ? Pourquoi vivre si c'est pour fuir et vivre dans l'ombre toute son existence ? Pourquoi vivre quand tout le monde vous hait, quand vous n'avez plus ni maison, ni famille, ni amis ? »

Tes yeux avaient perdu leur lueur qui flamboyait.

Tu ne pleurais plus.

« Je pourrais t'aider »

Surprise. Suspicion. Rejet. Colère.

Ton masque fut remit en place aussi vite qu'il avait disparut.

Tu redevins de Draco Malfoy qui avait grandit avec moi.

« Mais bien sur, Potter. Encore ton foutu complexe de super-héros. Je suis ton _ennemi_ , je te _déteste_. On n'aide PAS un ennemi. Maintenant, tue-moi qu'on en finisse. »

La haine brillait enfin.

« D'accord. »

J'ai vivement remonté mon bras pour pointer ma baguette sur ton front.

Tes yeux se sont écarquillés et tu fis un mouvement quasi imperceptible de recule.

Durant une seconde, la peur avait brillée dans l'orage.

J'ai de nouveau abaissé ma main.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ?! Est-ce trop demander à Mr-Potter-le-magnifique de tuer une misérable personne comme moi ?! Tu ne veux pas t'abaisser à ça ?! TUE-MOI POTTER ! »

En quelques secondes, j'étais les genoux au sol, te serrant fort dans mes bras.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-tu surpris sans pour autant reculer.

Pourquoi ?

Je l'ignorais moi-même.

On criait encore mon nom au loin. Était-ce Ron ? Ou Hermione ? Ou un membre de l'Ordre ? Peut-être aussi un Mangemort.

 _Arrêtez_.

Laissez moi tranquille. Laissez moi savourer cette chaleur dans ses bras, la douceur de ses cheveux sur ma joue, la présence de son corps contre le mien.

Cessez de toujours avoir besoin de moi.

La douleur est partie.

Tes larmes aussi.

« Ne meurs pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je peux t'aider alors ne meure pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne pleure plus aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le silence au milieu des cris.

Pourquoi dis-je tout ça ? Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

Tu pleures encore, mon tee-shirt me mouille doucement.

« Ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Je vais tuer Voldemort et toi tu vivras. Et alors je te dirais pourquoi. Promet-le moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » murmure-tu encore une fois, la voix brisée et mouillée.

« Promet. Promet Malfoy. »

« Promit. » chuchotes-tu comme si c'était un secret, _notre_ secret.

Je me détache et te laisse sur le sol sans un autre regard. Car si je me retourne et que je te regarde, je ne pourrais plus partir.

Je livre le combat le cœur léger.

Parce que je sais que je vais gagner. Gagner pour toi.

Pas pour le monde ou mes amis. Pas pour moi. Pour toi.

A l'aube, la lumière verte s'estompe.

Voldemort est tombé.

Cette fois-ci, je me retourne enfin.

Tu es là, à m'attendre. Je m'approche de toi pratiquement en courant.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-tu une dernière fois.

Tes yeux brillent enfin, la vie t'est revenue, les larmes sont parties.

« Parce que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Les larmes sur ton visage ont séchées. A la place, nait un doux sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur et le corps.

« Alors… Aime-moi Potter » murmure-tu contre mes lèvres.


End file.
